Do something Spontaneous
by starsandsams
Summary: "It's always Kori be perfect here or Kori has to be perfect over there, I mean get a backbone! Don't you ever get tired of it?" Being nice and sweet to everyone got tiring after a while, so what was holding her back from doing something out of her character? Nothing. one-shot


I thought it would be funny to show my otp meeting in different ways.

So how about her doing something she wouldn't to get his attention?

more by accident though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anyone from DC comics

do enjoy- this was rather a quick story I wrote so I hope it's okay!

One-shot

* * *

"Move it!" Koma pushed her way to the car, bumping her sister out of the way while th books she held fell out of her hands.

"Koma! Be patient, X'hal!" Kori growled at her sisters figure hop into the car, her knees bending down to pick up the books she was holding a few moments ago. They weren't her books in the first place; they were her best friend Rachel's books that she was borrowing for the month to keep her entertained while she was visiting her home country of Tamaran. Gathering the books in her arms, Kori brushed them off quickly and sprinted to the car her sister had already jumped in.

"Anywhere but here, Roy." Koma commanded the driver, a fellow friend of the two sisters, to get them far away from their house. It had been only a couple of hours since they arrived back home and Koma already wanted to go out and party.

On the other hand, Kori just wanted to get to Rachel's house so she could drop off her books and call it a day. She wasn't in the mood to go out a party like her sister was. Sure the welcome backs were neat, but Kori wasn't feeling up to it. She just wanted to go home, maybe stay over a Rachel's house and watch a movie or chat about the books she let her borrow. There was so many of them, Kori loved walking to the local park she grew up at and read as much as she could before the sun went down.

"Kori! Earth to Kori! Anyone in there?" A blonde shouted into the redhead's ear, waving a hand in front Kori's distracted gaze to release her. Blinking to regain herself, Kori smiled before throwing her arms around the blonde with a small squeal. "Tara! Greetings!"

"How was your trip, Goldie?" Tara questioned, moving back in her seat once Kori let her go.

"Wonderful! Simply breathtaking and rejuvenating!" She replied with a slow, but soft sigh. Kori loved it on Tamaran. The way the waves moves, the way the sun shined bright and flourished her skin, the way the wind moved her hair, and the way everyone acted around her made the redhead feel like never leaving, though sadly she knew she couldn't stay there forever due to the fact that she lives in Jump City now, not Tamaran.

"Blah Blah, Kori you're such a bore!" Koma turned around in her seat, which was passenger seat, rolled her eyes and gave Tara an annoyed look. "All she did was read and write in some diary thing the whole time. She didn't even get in the water! Would it kill you to do something spontaneous, you know something you wouldn't do? It's always Kori be perfect here or Kori has to be perfect over there, I mean get a backbone! Don't you ever get tired of it?" Koma moved back in her seat, Roy turning his gaze from the road to give Kori an apologetic side grin while Tara scoffed with displeasure.

"Buzz kill."

Koma didn't acknowledge the name Tara called her and went ahead to ignore her and her sister.

Kori on the other hand felt enraged, yet she agreed with her sister. Being nice and sweet to everyone got tiring after a while, so what was holding her back from doing something out of her character?

Nothing.

Within a split second after Koma turned around, a car nearly came crashing into theirs, almost hitting the side Kori was on. Roy managed to speed up in order to get out of the speeding cars way and away from hitting them.

"Is everyone alr-" Roy as in midsentence when an furious redhead swung the door open as the car was still in motion, her torso sticking out of the car while Tara clung onto her legs so she wouldn't fall out.

"KORI!"

The car that almost hit them had stopped, a familiar face popping out of the window with a few others. Kori knew those faces anywhere, but one stuck out the most.

Caught up with rage, Kori scream out a 'Hey!' and stuck her middle finger up at them, everyone in the car gasping with shock, especially her sister. Now they weren't expecting her to do that. Kori wasn't the type to get anger at someone in public yet flip someone off. That wasn't the type of girl they thought her to be. What she did was dangerous too. Opening doors when the car was moving and sticking yourself halfway out wasn't on the recommended list to do in a car.

Finger still out and directed towards the other car, Kori felt her cheeks flush a deep scarlet and returned back to her seat, Roy pressing on the pedal to get far away from there.

"Kori! Do you know how you just flipped off?!" Roy bellowed with the biggest grin he could possibly offer, his hands pressing firmly on the wheel with a rush of excitement. Tara joined in, her hands gripping Kori's arm with joy and surprise. "You flipped off Richard Grayson! You little badass! I wouldn't even do that!" Tara squealed. "You shoud've seen his face! He was al like 'what?'and his friends were all like 'huh'! It was priceless!"

Kori beamed with satisfaction at her actions only to soon realize that Richard Grayson was her lab partner.

And the funny thing was that they were supposed to meet tomorrow to discuss their project.

Maybe flipping him off wasn't such a good idea after all?

* * *

Please R&R!Please please pleaseeeeee!


End file.
